1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe connector, and more particularly to a probe connector having a shielding shell capable of being assembled to an insulating housing of the probe connector tightly.
2. The Related Art
A traditional probe connector generally includes an insulating housing, a plurality of probe pins and a shielding shell. The insulating housing has a top surface. Two sides of the top surface extend upward and then protrude towards each other to form two inverted hooks facing to each other. The top surface defines a plurality of inserting holes spaced at regular intervals. The probe pins are inserted in the inserting holes respectively. The shielding shell is mounted to the insulating housing and defines a plurality of buckling grooves for buckling the inverted hooks therein.
However, the shielding shell is fastened on the insulating housing by means of buckling the inverted hooks in the buckling grooves, the assembling manner described above is difficult to fasten the shielding shell on the insulating housing tightly, and occupied space is large.